Names Mean Nothing
by Cait'Elizabeth'Storm
Summary: REWRITTEN- READ FIRE AND ICE: FINALLY COMPLETED
1. Chapter one: who wants to know?

**Chapter one: results?**

Lucie Grace Longbottom. Yes, I am the daughter of Neville Longbottom and River Black. Yes, I'm widely unknown and rather unpopular. Yes, I have only a few close friends. Yes, I hate Scorpious Malfoy. Yes, that's the result of having a professor as your father.

Here's the thing: I hate my life. I hate everyone in it. Most of all I hate myself. There was a time when I loved the thought of my dad being a professor at school but then some idiot gets you into trouble with him- mentioning no names Scorpious Malfoy- he goes psycho and decides it's best if I acted like a civilised and mature young woman. Which I am, I promise. He just hasn't seen the civilised and mature woman I am, because he's too busy fussing over a bloody man eating plant that could potentially kill him. Idiot.

It was a funny type of morning, the 1st of September, the dawn of a new era, the first day of my sixth year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The morning progressed too slow for my liking, I got up at 6.30am- as per usual- jumped in the shower, dried my long brown hair, tutting at the plainness of it. Got dressed, I examined myself in the mirror: light coloured skinny jeans, white doc martens and a floaty white shirt tucked into my jeans, with a bright yellow thin belt to finish it off. Result! I didn't look like an absolute moron! I applied light makeup and made my way down into the kitchen, where my dearest mother had made pancakes for me and satan's spawn, my sister.

"Morning sweetheart." My mum said, scraping her long black hair into a tight ponytail.

"Morning." I muttered, slouching into my chair, and eating like I'd never seen food before. My mother scoffed, "When will you learn to eat like a lady, not a cave man."

"Morning!" Satan's spawn smiled as she sat down next to me. I snarled at her. "Go away." I spat.

"Lucie! Shut up and eat." My mother growled.

"I'm done." I say, shoving my plate across the table and frog marching upstairs to collect my trunk and my owl, Trevor. May I add that Trevor was beautiful, tan coloured feathers with bright green eyes.. He was utterly fascinating.

"LUCIE! We're going to miss the train you idiot!" Alice screeched from downstairs.

"Alice, don't speak to your sister like that, please?" My mum sounded weary, best not annoy her.


	2. Chapter two: A new era

**Chapter two: Stop giving me choices..**

The ride to King's Cross station was far from enjoyable. Having my sister constantly brag about her popularity, and hearing her say that it was a shame I wasn't as popular as her. Yeah, another reason to hate her. Actually, there is a very good reason why I hate her. See, Alice is everything I wanted to be when I first came to Hogwarts, popular, loved and most of all gorgeous. I wanted all the boys to gawk at me when I walked into the room, but I don't even get a second glance. She's younger than me, and acts like I should act, perfect. You see, I do have a good reason to hate her.

When we finally arrived at King's Cross, we all ran through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾. The long scarlet steam engine never fails to make me breathless, it's still as breathtaking as it was 6 years ago.. Ahh, sweet memories- not. Alice bounded off to see her popular friends, waving goodbye to mam as she did so. "Bye mum, see you at Christmas." I said, hugging my mother.

"Goodbye sweetheart. Send my love to your father, and tell I miss him will you? Just so he knows." She replied, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. It breaks my heart seeing her like that, Dad rarely is home with us, it kills her. All those Christmases and birthdays without him are really taking their toll on mum. They need to see each other soon. I squeeze her hand, and haul my trunk towards the steam engine.

I find a compartment with ease, as I am one of the first people on the train. I settle my trunk on the luggage rack along with my owl and grab my satchel and find my copy of the daily prophet. I casually lean against the window and read. I hear a tap on the window and instantly my head snaps up, _ouch, whiplash.._ At first I think it's Gwen, but no. It's Scorpious bloody Malfoy. He arrogantly swaggers in and sits himself opposite me. For a few moments we sit there in silence.. I'm wondering what he wants, or if he's going to set off a stink bomb and leave me to wallow in the stench, but no, he just sits there. "What do you want, Malfoy?" I snarl, my eyes not leaving my prophet.

"Finally! She speaks!" he smirks the infamous Malfoy smirk. The smirk that makes his wild fan club go wild, the smirk any girl would die for it to be aimed at them, the smirk that makes me want to hit him. "If you're here to annoy me, you can go away. I'm not interested." I smile.

"Sweetie, I just wanted to say hi." he says sarcastically, then swaggers down the hall. Big headed twat.

"LUCIEEEEEEE!" Squealed Rose and Gwen together as they both entered the compartment. "Hullo." I said, hugging them in turn. Jordy and Albus were trailing behind them talking about quidditch. "Hi." I smiled, hugging them both. The train ride was full of " How has your holidays been?" and "OMG! That's brilliant!" and "Quidditch is going to be awesome this year." now we were all just minding our own business, Jordy was reading _quidditch through the ages_, Rose had her nose in Hogwarts a history: limited edition, Gwen was reading the quibbler, Al was scribbling potion notes, and me? Well I was just staring out of the window, watching as the fields and trees zoomed past and out of sight. How the moon was full and beautiful, the stars shining brightly, twinkling and being all sparkly. I loved the sky always had, ever since my dad took me to the Astronomy tower in first year, he took me up and we looked through the telescopes counting the number of stars, the constellations we could see and how we hoped we could do it again sometime. We never did though.

The train ride passed quickly, we had all changed into our robes and we all were clambering off the train into the horrible weather which had just started, The rain poured and poured, lightening filling the sky with bright sparks, the thunder rumbling and echoing through the entire train station. I caught sight of Malfoy, was it just me or did her look beautiful? Oh God, no. His bright blonde hair was all wet and stuck over his for head, his steely grey eyes seemed to emit some kind of glow, a warm glow. Oh God, shut up Lucie. I linked arms with Gwen and we ran to a carriage, quickly scurrying into the carriage, with Albus, Jordy and Rose. "It's too cold!" Rose sniffed, running a hand through her frizzy red hair, looking at it with horror.

Maybe this year wasn't going to be too bad, huh?

_**Sorry about the stupid writing! Please review. I deleted my other stories, they were too different from J.K's original plot. I needed a change in character. You know? Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story so far.**_

_**I'm sorry if you don't like Lucie, or anyone else.. Tell me? Also I apologise for the shortness of the first chapter. I didn't want to describe her too much and give it all away.**_

_**Lots of love, Caity!xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3: Life as we know it

Chapter three: Warnings and weirdness.

Yeah, you know when I said this year wasn't going to be that bad? I lied. It's terrible! I hate my life more than ever! First whoever invented muggle alarm clocks should be shot an unforgivable- which I would have done, but you know the rules and they're probabley's dead anyway. Second, whoever thought herbology was a good subject needs help- including my dad. Third, I hate Scorpious 'I'm-so-sexy' Malfoy.

Whoa, okay. You don't understand, right? Let's start from the beginning.

Well, it was the first day of lessons since we came back home- Hogwarts. I was having a lovely dream about stabbing Malfoy in the face with the sword of Gryffindor and strangely enough Dumbledore was there, dancing on the table whilst I was stabbing Malfoy- happy days. Then this horrible wailing sound starts emitting itself from the alarm clock! Me, being the stupid idiot that I am sat bolt upright, grabbed my wand and ran into the bathroom door thinking someone was being murdered. Unfortunately I have a rather large bruise on my forehead- it hurts like hell.

Then we received our timetables from Professor Longbottom (aka: Dad) and I realised that Gwen, Rose and myself have gone and landed ourselves in herbology with the slytherins. (oh joy!) which despite what you may think I am actually rubbish at, much to dad's dismay. So myself, Rose and Gwen marched down to the greenhouses in the rain, wrapping our robes tighter round ourselves. To find none other than Malfoy stood outside smirking like he's done something completely stupid- great. "Oi! Longbottom!" he smirks even wider. I roll my eyes, doing my best to ignore him. I hear Gwen hiss, "Just ignore the idiot." I shoot her a what-do-you-think-I'm-doing look and she rolls her eyes. "I said, oi. Longbottom." Malfoy whispers in my ear, I jumped, I had not realised he had moved any closer to me. "Calm yourself Longbottom. It's only me. Or are you so attracted to me that you shake every time I'm near you." I can feel the smirk in his voice. _LUCIE! Say something you idiot. And not that you like trains! Just say words, any words will do! LUUUUUCCCCCIIIIIEEEEE! _

"In your dreams Malfoy." I snarl, stepping away from him. His smirk widens. "No, Longbottom, in your dreams." he says stepping closer, I can see every bloody freckle on his pale, perfectly sculpted face.. Wait, did I just say perfect? I meant disgusing.. Maybe. _THINK! LUCIE, THINK! You're staring.. LUCIE you are staring… LUCIE GRACE LONGBOTTOM!_ "No.. Malfoy. Go fuck yourself." I spit and turn around to my rather scary looking father.

"Hello, professor.." I laugh shakily, Dad's eyes narrow.. I know what happens next.

"Lucie, you're staying behind after lessons. I need a word." He nearly snarls. Bloody git.

So, herbology was an absolute joy to be in not.. Stupid plants. But I was glad it's over.. Oh wait, no I'm not- dad wants to see me. Shit. Right. Relax. Breathe: .5... Aghhhh!

"Lucie." Dad says calmly.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No. Please, skip the pleasantries and lecture me?" He exhaled quickly, trying to regain his calmness. It's amazing how much I look like him, the same green eyes, brown hair and pale skin.. That is weird.

"Very well then. I am disgusted on your use of language. Although I would rather you cursing Malfoy, than dating him. I'm warning you Lucie. Scorpious Malfoy is bad news. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay well away from him, right?" The calmness in is voice is rather unnerving.

"Right. Stay away from Malfoy. You're disgusted in me. And yeah dating.. Blah blah blah. Got it. Right, can I go to potions now?" He nods curtly, and so I leave him alone. Bloody git.

The rest of the day went alright if I'm honest, no more Malfoy encounters. Although what dad said is rather interesting. I don't know why but it makes me more drawn to Malfoy- not that I was in the first place! But he just seems so weird and complex. Hmm, maybe I should get to know him, find out what he's really like, or maybe even be his friend?

I mean, what's the worst that can happen?


	4. Chapter 4: what went wrong? huh?

**I'm sorry! **

**I know all the chapters are really short. I've been busy- like really busy. **

**I hope this one makes up for everything! This chapter kind of explains the relationship Lucie shares with her dad and her sister and what she thinks about everything. It may sound like she's whining. But I don't want her to be a mary-sue. Because she has multiple flaws too. As you will see. I'm sorry if it's a bit depressing but you'll see her start to turn her life around.**

**Once again: I'm soooo sorry!**

**Love, Cait.**

Chapter three: What went wrong?

You know what, I wish I could go back and re-do these past 6 years of my life. I would have not let my relationship with my dad deteriorate. Or let me and my sister constantly fight. Or have mum have to pull us apart every time. I would not let Scorpious Malfoy crawl beneath my skin. But most of all I would never have turned out the way I have. Constantly plastering a fake smile on my face, taking all the shit from everyone, when really I just want to cry. I want me and my dad to have fun again, and not shoot glares at one another, I would like me and my sister to spend time together, even if we just sat in the common room playing wizards chess. I would just do everything different.

So yeah, this is what my life has come to, lying in my bed at 3.30am in the morning thinking about my mess of life. Maybe I should stop trying so hard to impress everyone, because in the end the only person you have to impress is yourself, right? Yeah, I don't think I could ever impress anyone, not even myself. You see behind the cheerful jokes, the fake smiles and laughter, is a scared little girl. I'm scared of being lonely, of not being loved back, of getting old with nothing to show for my achievements. I know what you're thinking: Will this bitch ever shut up? Well I'm sorry _Brain _but I won't. God I sound insane. See, I have two actual true best friends, Rose Weasley- who may as well be apart of my family- and Gwen Mills, the person I couldn't live without. I wonder what I'd be without them? Huh?

Oh God. I really need something positive to think about, but at the very moment, nothing springs to mind, except that It's the weekend tomorrow. This week has flown over- I had a few Malfoy encounters obviously. I haven't really talked to him though. Dad's words keep spinning through my head "_Scorpious Malfoy is bad news"_, I can't see the harm in testing that theory? Can you? The worst that could happen is that I could get hurt. And it's not like I Haven't been hurt before. It'll be fine. I'm going to see dad tomorrow with Alice, it should be alright, I suppose.

I woke with a start, I quickly scrambled out of bed, to find Gwen and Rose's beds empty, they were probably at Hogsmede with Albus and Jordy. Our other dorm mates (Nicole Thomas and Mimi Johns) were still asleep. So I quickly looked at the clock, 9.10am. So I quickly scurried into the shower and threw on some dark jeans, a slogan tee than said 'Keep calm and carry on' and my white doc martens and hurriedly applied some light makeup and brushed my already curly hair. And grabbed my navy baseball jacket and my satchel and ran to dad's office. I knocked once and entered. For once dad wasn't wearing his work clothes, he looked smart, navy polo shirt, dark washed jeans and a pair of converse. He smiled at me as I sat down. Of course Alice was already there dressed in a floral dress with a nude coloured belt with matching nude pumps, and her hair was neatly placed in a bun with a little ribbon around- pompous prat.

"Hello girls." Smiled dad.

"Morning!" Alice chirped brightly.

"Hi there." I mumbled.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you hear. I realise that we don't spend a lot of time together. So I was thinking we should talk about everything and anything. Of course I don't want to know about your personal life or any dark secrets- no, I'm not one for gossiping. But I'd like to see the world from your view. You know I don't see you that often, so I want to in a sense get to know you better." He laughed, he actually looked handsome when he laughed and a lot younger. "You should do that more often.." I blurted out. He looked at me curiously and arched his eyebrow, "Do what?" he laughed again.

"You should laugh more often, it makes you seem younger and more handsome." I laughed, oh god, I have the same laugh as him…

"Has anyone ever said that you two are freakily alike?" Alice giggled, watching us with an amused expression.

"It might have been mentioned." I smile. Well there's a first, me smiling at my sister.

"No, I mean seriously. You have the same hair, eyes, skin, laugh, smile and you even talk the same! It's scary!" she said in mock horror. I laughed again.

"Well you look like mum!" I shot back, laughing furiously. I look at dad who is looking at us both wearing an expression that clearly says are-these-really-my-children.

"I don not! DAD! Tell Lucie to stop saying I look like mum!" Alice whines to dad. He smirks- a Malfoy trait.

"You do, except the hair, I actually don't know where you get the blonde hair from, maybe my mum. Well, the more I look at you the more you look like River. The brown eyes, the cheekbones and rather curvy figure. See, Lucie just looks like a twig. You could kick her and she would snap." I shoot a playful glare at him.

"I don't look like mum!" Alice protested, folding her arms and pretending to throw a tantrum. It was rather amusing.

"Anyways, dad. How did you and mum meet?" I ask him, focusing on my dad rather than Alice's amusing tantrum. Even looks curiously at dad.

"Erm, We both went to Hogwarts, we were both in Gryffindor- obviously. Girls, you'll have to ask me when I next see your mother, then you can hear her side of the story too." He exhaled.

"When are you next seeing mum?" Alice asks with wide eyes.

"Erm, possibly a couple of days during the Christmas holidays." He smiles, wearing a faraway expression on his face.

"Oh that's good! She really misses you, you know." Alice squealed, I shot her a glare. You can already tell he feels bad without her making him feel worse about the whole situation.

Me and Alice spent at least four hours with dad, laughing, joking, sharing stories and interests. He was quite shocked that Alice didn't mind herbology or divination when I hated them both. But as you well know we aren't alike. I was in such a good mood. So I went to the library to do my potions homework- it's disgraceful giving us homework on our first week back. Although I was good at potions- I got an O on my O.- so this should be easy. We have to say what the effects of wolfs bane potion is, which everyone knows it helps werewolves stay in there human mind when they transform. It was given out free at St. Mungos when Remus Lupin died, to show that no matter what all species and breeds are always welcome in the wizarding community. When I think about it lots has changed since the war, Kingsley Shackbolt became Minster for Magic- he's doing a great job if you ask me. Everyone says hello to everyone. Being a pureblood no longer matters anymore. Slytherin's aren't all portrayed as evil, cunning snakes, but the same as every other house. It's all changed for the better, all thanks to Harry. Breaking free from my thoughts I quickly did my homework, shoved it back into my satchel and pulled out my muggle novel, _Romeo and Juliet_ it's a bit too lovey dovey for my liking but it's by a great writer. Mum told me about the story when I was about 9 and got me the book when I was 10 and I read it every year, because I am just that sad.

I didn't think anything or anyone would disturb me in the Library, because they would all be at Hogsmede. "Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Lucie Longbottom." I rolled my eyes, I knew that voice.

"_Scorpious Malfoy is bad news.."_

Oh really? " Well hello Malfoy." I say, cheery. His smirk falters, but he then fixes it back into position. I know he's confused, but what I say next will make him even more confused. "Oi, Malfoy. I need to talk to you." He gulps..

**DUM DUM DUM! Haha, hope you liked it! See the chapters are getting longer! Baring in mind I finished this chapter and 2.45 am. Lol. Night. **

**Love caity.**


	5. Chapter 5: playing with fire

**Lol. Here's chapter five. **

**Woo. I'm on a roll, 2 chapters yesterday, one today- I'm one cool kid.. Lol, who am I kidding?**

**Right, I sound insane. **

**ENJOY!**

**Byes. **

Chapter five: What happens when you play with fire?

"_Oi, Malfoy. I need to talk to you." He gulps.._

Although his face remains calm and collected, his brain is probably working overtime, I can literally hear the cogs turning in his brain- he wants to know what I want. "Yes, Longbottom?" He smirks.

"You heard me, I want to talk to you." I smirk back- wait what? Did I just smirk? No! right, focus Lucie.

"Yes, I know you want to talk to me Longbottom. But what about?" He drawls in a bored tone.

"My father has some deluded idea that your 'bad news'. Which of course doesn't take a genius to realise, does it? But something always repeats itself in my mind, there must be another side to you Malfoy. Cos' although you pretend to be heartless, I know you're not- don't ask me how, I just know. Right? And don't you dare laugh, I'm trying to be civil here!" I breathe, and he looks at me strangely, but sits down across from me anyway. Luckily I picked a table behind all the dusty old books, where no one sits, because if people saw us it would be rather weird. I mean a Malfoy and a Longbottom sitting on the same table means the world is ending.. Such melodramatic people these days.

"Maybe I am heartless, underneath everything maybe I am just the same, heartless. Ever thought of that, Longbottom?" Malfoy drawls again.

"No one is heartless, Malfoy. Not even you."

"How would you know? You don't know me?" He whispers.

"I just do, right?"

"Not good enough. Is all you want to talk to me about is how cold and horrible I am, then I may as well leave. Because at this very moment I am not in the mood to be lectured. Thank you very much." He starts to rise out of his seat, but I do something that not only shocks him but shocks myself, I grab his hand, (yeah you heard me right: I, Lucie Longbottom, grabbed Scorpious Malfoy's hand) and pull him back into sitting position. "I'm not going to lecture you Malfoy." He arches his eyebrow, "I'm just sick of being at each other's throats all the time, right? There I admitted it. And I'm interested in why you're so mean and heartless to everyone. Of course I know the story about your father, but I know that's not who you are." I say quietly, oh god, why am I being so serious with Malfoy.. _Because you are attracted to him?" _

**NO. who are you anyway?**

_I'm you, well your conscience._

**You've never made an appearance before? BUT YOU'RE WRONG, END OF STORY. **

_FINE, be that way. BYE._

Well that was strange, oh man! I must be going insane.. Great. "So, you want to be nosy?" Malfoy says breaking me away from my thoughts of insanity.

"No. Oh forget it Malfoy." I spit standing up, "I just want to get to know you, is that too much to ask? But hey, doesn't matter we'll go back to hating each other. Why would I care."

"Exactly! Why do you care Lu-Longbottom.." Malfoy spits standing up and walking around the table to where I was standing, "Why do you care?" He says, his voice calmer.

"I don't." I say, avoiding his grey eyes, which I know are narrowed and looking right through me.

"You're lying. Say that to my face not to the floor." Malfoy says, quieter. Why can't I say that to his face? It's not that difficult, Lucie. I can't even look at him. Just look up, it's not that hard! Please, Lucie. I look at him, directly in the eyes, Green into grey, Gryffindor into Slytherin. "I don't." I say, my voice tiny.

"That settles it then." He says, his eyes flashing with an emotion I don't know. I barge passed him and run to the dorm. I throw my satchel on the bed, throw my jacket on the floor and kick of my doc martens and sit on the windowsill. Everyone looks so happy outside, they've just come back from Hogsmede, a place full of sweets, jokes, food and most importantly Butter Beer. But here I am, my face stained with silent tears over Malfoy.

I don't even know why I am crying. I hear footsteps making there way up the stairs and I hastily wipe my eyes and fly across the room onto my bed, pulling out my Charms notes and a quill from my bedside table and pretending that I have been doing homework for ages. Gwen and Rose open the door and throw loads of Honeydukes stuff at me, including my favourite thing ever- Chocolate frogs! Woo! Gwen suddenly narrows her eyes, "Have you been crying?" She says.

"No?" I laugh nervously.

"Are you lying?"

"Maybe?" I smile.

Oh God, I have a hell of a lot of explaining to do..


	6. Chapter 6:Woes of Gwendolyn Mills

**Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! About the shortness of the last chapter! I had to visit my cousin in hospital! And I wrote it whilst I was in the car on my ipad- so sorry about the mistakes! Forgive me? **

**Please, review! **

**Cait. **

Chapter six: The woes of Gwendolyn Wills.

I spent most of last night crying over some stupid little misunderstanding- the thing is it wasn't even that bad. I think it's because of anger and frustration. Gwen keeps pestering me about why I'm crying with anger, but I point blank refuse to tell her because, 1. She'd never understand, 2. It's stupid and 3. She'd think I was off my rocker.

But on a happier note, I love Sundays! They're so peaceful. On Sundays everyone minds their own business and does homework in their own common room. It's wonderful. I woke up on this fine Sunday morning feeling rather peaceful, I quickly threw on some grey joggers, a white tee that said "Don't Blink" from a muggle PV show called Doctor who- its fascinating! I love the Pellyvision! I mean, television. Sorry, I'm not one for muggle studies and I shoved on a pair of white converse and grabbed my black hoody and went down to breakfast. "Ahh, she's alive!" Jordy yelled, giving me a bear hug as I sat down. I smiled and piled some scrambled eggs onto my plate along with some bacon and some beans. "Yes! Quidditch starts on Thursday, Luce!" Albus said, walking over to the table with a rota of which house has the pitch when. I nodded and smiled crookedly. Gwen's eyes narrowed, I could see her almond shaped hazel eyes studying me, my pale face, my clothes, my hair- which was in a messy bun- and most importantly my pale green eyes. Rose was pouring herself a goblet of pumpkin juice, whilst reading Gowshawk's guide to herbology- the swat.

"Lucie!" I heard a familiar voice ringing through my brain.. Alice.

"Yup." I drawled, in a unfamiliar thick voice.

"We have to meet dad after lessons on Wednesday, right?" She smiled, her little cronies following behind her, including Albus' little sister Lily, her red hair standing out in the little crowd that has formed around my sister.

"Fine." I said again in that unfamiliar voice, plastering my fake smile on my face. And continuing to eat my breakfast. I could still see Gwen's eyes burning into my skull. Well _Gwendolyn_ staring isn't going to make me tell you what is wrong and why I'm so angry that I start to cry. Between me and you.. Brain I don't know why I was crying but I didn't feel angry or frustrated.. I just felt sad. Strange.

Once I had finished breakfast, I went into my dorm, collected my homework , books, quills, ink, etc. And settled down in a plush red armchair next to the fire. Even Rose's cat, Jules, came and curled around me. It was wonderful. I got loads done in one hour, I got my divination star chart done, my charms work done and my defence against the dark arts done. I was impressed (kind of). I quickly sat up and decided to go for a nice long walk. I love the corridors in Hogwarts, the beautiful staircases which don't always take you to where you want to go, but that's what makes them fascinating. I made my way up to the astronomy tower. Once there, I sat down and just looked at the sky. It was about 12.30 so everyone would be at dinner. The sky had an eerie I'm-about-to-rain look about it, when I thought about it the colour of the clouds were nearly the same colour as Malfoy's eyes- except his has little flecks of blue and brown. Why? Why am I thinking of Malfoy? _Because you like him?_

**No. I don't. I thought I told you to go away?**

_You can't get rid of me idiot, I'm you too. And just admit it, you are attracted to him, you find him fascinating!_

**Yes, I find him fascinating. That doesn't mean I'm attracted to him, twat. **

_You spent last night crying over something pathetic. What does that tell you?_

**Oh! Go away. I'm pathetic I know. Leave me the fuck alone. **

_Fine. Have fun. Pathetic bitch. _

Right, that's it I have just lost an argument with myself! I need to be transferred to St. Mungos right away. I'm insane.

"How did I know you'd be here?" A voice said behind me, I jumped a mile high- not literally.

"I don't know, Gwen. How did you know I'd be here?" I said, sarcastically.

"Because you go here every time you are troubled about something?" She laughed, I shot her a glare, taking in her appearance. I don't know how I managed to get such a beautiful best friend, I must look like a mountain troll next to her. Her long black hair which reaches her hips- well nearly- her curves are to like die for and she has lovely eyes. I should just kill myself. "I'm not troubled." I spit, looking once again at the sky. I know for a fact she's just rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course you're not." she says in a mocking tone, "You've been moping about for like 24 hours, Luce. Tell me, I'm your best friend. Come on. You can trust me." She adds, sitting next to me looking at me apprehensively. I can't even look at her. Some best friend I am, huh? Should I tell her? No. Lucie you can't.

"I can't tell you Gwen. I wish I could, but I can't." I sigh heavily, watching the rain start to pour onto the ant-size students below, watching the students scurry into shelter with their hoods up and jackets wrapped tightly around them. "Why?" Gwen asks, clearly pitying me.

"I just can't right? I can fight my own battles, Gwen!" I say, my voice rising as I stand up.

"YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW! LUCIE! THIS ISN'T YOU! WEARING OVERSIZED HOODIES, CRYING, GETTING ANGRY AT ME. THIS ISN'T YOU!" Gwen yelled, "Please, Lucie. Tell me."

"I played with fire." I said calmly, "And I got burnt, right?" I added as I walked away, I know where to go next.

I started to run at break neck speed, through the rain towards the black lake. I stood under the large oak tree by the side of the water, I slowly slid down the trunk of the tree and hastily sat down. I don't care how long it takes to find out who the real Malfoy is, but I'm going to do it. I don't care how many times I get hurt. I need to do this.

Just because I played with fire and got burnt, doesn't mean I have to stop, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**This may be a long chapter, lol. **

**R&R you lovely people! **

**I'll love you forever.**

**Caity. **

Chapter seven: Sometimes all you need is Gwen.

I don't even know how long I sat out in the rain. Maybe minutes, or hours. But I felt the most alone I have ever felt in my life. I'm just realising that I'm pushing everyone away. So I did the only thing I could think of. I ran to my dad. I ran to my Dad's office and knocked. He muttered a 'come in'. So I ran in, and ran into his arms, crying. "I played with fire, dad. And I got burned!" I cried. I was shaking. "I've lost everything!"

"Whoa, wait? Everything. Come on Luce, explain." he said soothingly.

"I played with fire- don't ask me how. And now I've had a big argument with Gwen about telling her about it, because I didn't want to tell her, well I did want to but I couldn't. Now she's angry at me. I'm angry at myself. I just need your help dad." I said, my voice shaking.

"Right, you played with fire, no questions asked. Gwen is angry at you for not telling her, which is common with these types of things. I think you need to tell Gwen. Then she'll help you be yourself again Luce. Just talk to her." He said, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks dad." I say as I leave his office, and head to the kitchens. I can't tell her dad. I'm sorry. I know this is pathetic.

Once at the portrait of the fruit bowl, I quickly tickled the pear and was let in. "Miss Longbottom, how can Holly help?" A small house elf with large tennis ball sized brown eyes squeaked, tottering over to me in a overly large teal coloured jumper with numerous holes in. "Just a hot chocolate and a biscuit please, Holly." I smile, sitting down at the little table. I hadn't realised how hungry I was, I must have missed lunch and dinner. But now that I had run out of pathetic, angry tears, I was empty. I felt disgusted in myself. I felt pathetic and weak. Why do I find myself drawn to Malfoy even more…? Maybe it was that unknown emotion in his eyes when he looked at me. I don't know, but I need to get to know him better. I know there's someone good in him, even if he doesn't believe it. "Miss, your hot chocolate and biscuits." Holly squeaked, placing a small silver tray on the table.

"Thank you, Holly." I grinned. I felt like I hadn't smiled in days- probably true. I felt peaceful again. Almost happy. That was until the portrait once again swung open to reveal a rather flushed Malfoy. "Mister Malfoy, what can Holly gets you?" Holly squeaked to him. He smiled- rather genuinely. "Just a cup of coffee please, Holly." He said, still smiling. He walked over to where I was sat, and jumped a little when he saw me. "Longbottom?" he said, he must have forgotten how to drawl.

"Yup." I replied, my eyes on my steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"You look terrible." He said, sounding actually concerned.

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically.

"No, you look actually physically unwell." he smirked.

"Thanks. Anyway, I thought you hated me. Why do you care?" I said quietly.

"Jeez. Sorry for actually caring. You know I could have said you look half dead, but I didn't. God, can't a guy ask if someone's alright?" he snarled.

"I thought Malfoys didn't care about anyone but themselves?" I said again in a quiet voice- I knew I was being a bitch to him, but hey that's what my dad wanted.

"Usually. But I'm a different form of Malfoy." he says with a wink. I scoff.

"Oh really? I thought you were heartless?" I say, taking a sip from my luke-warm hot chocolate. "Mister, your coffee." Says Holly, placing an identical tray on the table.

"Thanks." Malfoy grunts, "Well, I am most days. But it's a Sunday. I like Sundays, they're so peaceful." he smirks.

"I like Sundays too." I laugh, oh god! Me and Malfoy have things in common… What is wrong with the world?

"Cool." he drawls, taking a sip of his milky coffee.

"Yeah. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Where are your little cronies? And your fan club?" I smirk, he laughed, showing his perfectly straight and white teeth.

"Well, Jake is with Maisie. And my fan club? By that you mean the whole school, Julia and Pippa, I don't even know." he smirks. Jake Flint is Malfoy's best friend, he's got tanned skin, black hair and brown eyes, then Maisie Zabbini is his other best friend, she's really gorgeous for a Slytherin, with honey coloured hair and blue eyes. She's the only Slytherin that I'm jealous of.

"Oh, right. Are them two like an item now?" I cough Malfoy looks at me strangely.

"Well, yeah. Kind of." He says vaguely, taking another sip of coffee. I quickly check my watch 7.10pm. "Listen, I've got to go." I say standing up, he nods curtly and also stands up; I shoot him a curious glance. "I'm meeting Jake and Maisie." he explains.

"Ah, right. Bye." I say, walking out of the kitchens onto the staircase, right now I have to talk to Gwen. Wish me luck!

* * *

><p>By the time I had made it to my dorm it was half past 7, much to my disappointment its empty. So I quickly jumped in the shower and put my pyjamas on (red and gold striped trousers with a Weird Sisters tee) and rummage through my satchel and find my Romeo and Juliet novel and sit on the window sill wrapped in my fleece blanket. I was reading for at least an hour when I saw a little dot appear in the sky, it was getting closer and closer towards the window. I noticed it was my mum's owl, Pheebs. I let her sit on the windowsill and untie the letter from her leg.<p>

_Dear Lucie, _

_Your dad told me you were upset earlier today and he said you played with fire, which neither of us understands. You know you can tell me, I promise I won't tell your father! You know I don't like seeing you or Alice upset. I also know that Gwen is angry at you for not telling her, which you know, Lucie is understandable. How would you feel if Gwen didn't tell you something if she was really upset? _

_Look, I'm not going to lecture you, I promise. You don't have to tell me the full details just a very vague description of what happened to make you go crying to your father. He was very concerned Lucie. It must have been something big to upset you on your first weekend back! _

_Also remember, your dad wants to see you and your sister on Wednesday after lessons- I'm sure Alice will have already told you. I heard you enjoyed spending time with your dad! You even said he look handsome, which of course he laughed at! The idiot. _

_I'll see you soon, sweetheart._

_Love, Mum. X_

I smiled and folded the letter up and stood up and put it on my bedside table, I was about to reply when I heard footsteps heading towards the door. I scrambled onto my bed and began to 'read' when Gwen walked in with Rose. "Lucie? Are you okay?" Rose screeched, running over to my bed.

"I'm fine Rose. I promise. I went to see my dad. It's okay now." I smile. Gwen once again is looking at me suspiciously. "Rose, go and tell Jordy that I need the quidditch timetable." Gwen seethes at Rose, who nods her head vigorously and leaves without another word.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen. I was just upset." I say in that tiny voice which seems to always be there when I speak.

"It's fine. It's just its our first week, and you must think we're going to have a pretty shit year if your first weekend is spent crying and wearing oversized hoodies." she laughed, "Can you tell me what was wrong? I understand if you can't tell me. I don't want you to have another cry-a-thon…" I scoffed.

"I'm so sorry Gwen I can't. Not even my dad knows. It was a pathetic thing anyway. I promise, I'll tell you everything else, just not that okay? And guess who I was talking to rather civilly in the kitchens?" Her eyes lit up at this question.

"Who?" she said in awe.

"Malfoy!" I giggled.

"Really? You and Malfoy? Being civil? NEVER!" she said dramatically.

I laughed. It was nice to have my best friend being nice to me and vice versa.

The rest of the night was spent gossiping and giggling and eating loads of sweets from Honeydukes. By the time we realised it was midnight we had all passed out on the floor surrounded by sweet wrappers and feathers from our pillow fight. We all woke with a start at 6 in the morning, groaning loudly as we tried our best to get off the floor. We all showered and dressed in our robes and went down to breakfast. "What do we have today?" said Albus, spraying food everywhere. Gwen looked absolutely disgusted- which made me snort.

"Erm, Herbology, potions, divination, charms and muggle studies." Rose said in a matter-of-fact tone- the swat. I groaned, "Great, an hour with bloody slug horn. Kill me now!" I said, laying my head down on the table and closing my eyes.

"That can be arranged." Said a drawling girls voice.

"Go away, Vane." Snarled Gwen from beside me. Pippa vane, the school slut, with her voluptuous figure and long spider-like legs. My head shot up. "I don't think I will, Mills. I think Longbottom needs to be killed anyways- she's a freak." Vane drawled.

"If we wanted your opinion, we would've kicked your kennel, love." Spat Gwen (woo! Go Gwen!) I heard Vane scoff and strut away muttering something like 'stupid bloody welsh cow'- yeah, I forgot to mention that Gwen is welsh, she's from a place called Cardiff- where ever that is.

* * *

><p>The month of September flew by too quickly for my liking and we found ourselves in the month of October- yes! My birthday's on the 30th and there's Halloween of course. Last month I had written back to my mum, seen my dad and had less and less encounters with Malfoy (which is a result).<p>

I've always loved Care of magical creatures, especially with Hagrid. Today we were learning about unicorns, which truth be told are just a tad too girly for me, and how they are looked after. It's the only class which I am alone in, because Rose and Gwen were put off when the blast ended screwts burned each and every part of undressed skin, and of course Jordy and Al, weren't interested. The only unfortunate thing is that I have to spend an hour with the Slytherins. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Longbottom." Sneered Parker Goyle, a burly, troll like boy.

"Yup, it's me." I said, concentrating on my rather good drawing of a unicorn.

"Well, yes. I know it's you. I could see your plainness from a mile away. I also could see your big ego from a mile away." He sniggered.

"Ego? I don't even have an ego. Even if I did, at least I wouldn't have to bully people to have one." I shot at him, still not looking up.

"Why you little-"

"Goyle! She's not worth it." Malfoy sniggered. The slytherins all sniggered. But I refused to look at anyone. Of course they eventually left me alone. Bloody pricks.

After the lesson I went to dinner. "Lucie!" I heard Gwen yell in her thick accent. I sit down next to her. "If I could have your attention please?" McGonagall yelled from the teacher's table, and the hall fell silent, "I would like to announce that we are to have a Halloween ball. Years 4,5,6,7 are all supposed to go, but if they wish they may invite a student from a younger year. I expect you all to perfectly behaved and amazingly dressed. That is all. Tuck in." she smiled her thin lipped smile. There were loads of groans and mutterings echoing around the hall. I just lay my head on the table with a bang and groaned. A ball? Seriously? With dresses?

Kill me now?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: so this is where our story begins.

Oh for god's sake! Why do I never seem to have any luck? I mean first of all, I've gone and landed myself in detention with Malfoy, of all people. Secondly, it's in the forbidden forest, as some 'creepy' things are lurking near the unicorns. Thirdly, I have to go to a dance. Wearing a dress. With heels. Great.

Anyways, first of all I'll explain to you how I got detention with the most idiotic boy of the century, shall I?

"I SWEAR TO GOD MALFOY, IF YOU THROW ONE MORE HORNED SLUG AT ME, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" I screamed, as the horned slug Malfoy had just thrown at me fell to the ground with a plop.

"Oh really?" Malfoy smirked, raising his eyebrows, his hand reaching towards another horned slug.

"DON'T YOU DAR-" I bellowed as a horned slug hit me square in the face, "UGH!"

"MALFOY YOU ARE DEAD." I said chasing him around the potions classroom, knocking cauldrons onto the floor, books to fly and ingrediants to spill all over the floor. "What is the meaning of this nonsense? Mr Malfoy? Miss Longbottom? DETENTION! The forbidden forest, with Hagrid!" Slughorn bellowed. Oh great.

The rest of the day progressed painfully slow, if I'm incredibly honest. And before I knew it, I found myself walking to Hagrid's cabin in the pouring rain. "Hey, Longbottom! Wait up!" I heard the familiar drawl call to me. I froze, instinctively. Malfoy quickly catches up to me, walking next to me, his hood covering his face. I can't help but think that in this hazy, misty light that he looks literally perfect. His blonde hair falling perfectly in his eyes under his hood, his pale face with almost invisible freckles over the bridge of his nose, his quidditch muscle arms, broad shoulders and beautiful eyes, smouldering grey orbs, which until tonight I had no idea that they had flecks of brown in the centre. I suppose he was beautiful. Omg, lucie what are you saying?

**Told you, you were attracted to him!**

_Oh, for merlin's sake, not you again. Can't you just leave me alone?_

**No, obviously not. Trust me, being stuck with you isn't a ray of sunshine either, sweetheart. Get over it. **

_Shut up, you depressing cow. _

**Fine, pathetic bitch. **

Oh! GODRIC HELP ME! Right calm down, lucie. Say something to him, it's getting incredibly awkward here, you've just been staring at him for 5 minutes straight- admiring him, say something you gargoyle?

"So, Malfoy.." I sighed, looking at my slightly muddy black doc martens, as we continue to trudge to Hagrid's. "Yes, Longbottom?" He drawls, not even looking at me.

"I was wondering." I said nonchalantly, "Why must you constantly annoy me?"

"It's fun, Longbottom." He states simply, to which I reply with a scoff. And once again we lapse into silence.

By the time we reach Hagrid's the rain has gotten heavier, Malfoy knocks on the door twice, and turns towards the grounds looking at something in the distance. "Wha' are ya lookin' at Malfoy?" Hagrid booms from the door, holding his trusty cross bow and his bloodhound Frank || at his ankles, drooling all over his boots. Malfoy turns around elegantly, "Oh nothing. Just thought I saw something.."

"All righ'" Hagric mutters, "Righ', stick close to me, there's 'orrible things lurking in the forest, we're hunting a werewolf- accordin' to the centaurs it's a nasty beast, seems to talk to itself.. We need to hunt the beast and capture it.. Got that?"

I gulped, "yes sir.." Malfoy said, his eyes closed.

**Not very good, I know****L**

**But I've left it on a bit of a cliffy, sorreh. I'm busyyy!**

**Update soon. **

**R&R**

**Love you, **

**Caittttttyyy.**

**Xxxxxxxxx.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Good Godric!

"Yes sir" I said after Scorpious.. Wait, what? I meant MALFOY! Mind=lost. Lucie, concentrate. The only reply I got was a swift nod from Hagrid as he strode ahead, followed by Frank II lapping at his heels, then me and Malfoy trolling behind- wands ignited and robes tight around our chests.

We entered the forest with great care, occasionally catching our feet in randomly placed tree roots and loosing our balance. The only light we had to guide us was Hagrid's lantern and mine and Malfoy's wands, it was utterly frightening. If I'm honest, I've never liked the forbidden forest, unless it's during the day, but at night the forest itself seemed alive, including the trees. The crackling of the branches and the wind within the trees made me incredibly uneasy. The air surrounding me seemed to turn colder, as if a dementor was near, which of course they weren't- but it seemed like it.

I have a bad feeling about this. "Scared?" Malfoy whispered, his voice barely audible. I shot him a questioning glance, was he an idiot? Of course I was! "Yes, terrified." I admitted. CRACK. _Oh no, I'm going to die. _"Watch yourselves." Hagrid warned, "I can 'ear something'" _Hear something, I'm going to die, I'm to young to die! Merlin have mercy!_ My breath caught in my chest, I felt like all the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, as if someone was breathing on me. "Well, well, well what have we here. A Longbottom and a Malfoy.. We meet at last." A unfamiliar, eery voice says in my ear, I hear Malfoy's sharp intake of breath from beside me. "Agh!" shouted Hagrid in pain as the cat like creature attacked him, sending him to the ground within a second, blood spilling from his head, frank II barking like crazy.

The next thing I knew, it all went black.

"Tut, tut tut." The voice says, as my eyes slowly begin to open, my eyes focus on the figure before me, the long black hair is strangely familiar, the yellowy brown eyes were fascinating, she looked like a cat, her curvy but pale figure was covered in a black cloak, with blood red stillettos peeping out of the bottom- she was strikingly beautiful. But I couldn't think about that, a thought kept getting in it's way and that thought? "Malfoy?" I say, breathlessly, looking for him in this small, dimly lit room. _where the hell am I? well definatley the Hogwarts castle, because no one can apparate in or out of the castle…_

**Shut up you nerd!**

_Not you again! Can't you get the hint and leave me alone?_

**Fine, be that way. **

"Oh, your boyfriend will be fine, sweetie!" The woman jeered.

"He's not my boyfriend." I snarled at her, edging closer towards Malfoy's stirring body- why did I feel the need to be close to him? Weird..- His eyes open, rather gracefully and he sits upright, staring at the woman his eyes working their way from her head to her feet, taking in every detail, as if he was analysing her. I stared at him for ages, "Lucie, are you okay?" he says suddenly, looking away from the woman, his steely grey orbs looking into my pale green ones.

"I'm fine." I smile, or try to smile, as I run a hand through my brown curls. _These are the times I wish Rose or Gwen were with me. _"Awh, ain't it sweet? Young love." The woman sneers, every time I look at her she seems to look more and more familiar. I'm sure I've seen her somewhere before- I just can't put my finger on it. "Just get on with it will you?" Malfoy drawls, keeping his eyes fixated on me, "Why do you want us?"

The woman laughs madly, "Pah! Why do I want you? I think you know deep down why, Malfoy." She jeers again, Godric she does that a lot!, "Your father should know, ah yes, dear Draco Malfoy. Okay, let me break it down for you. Something's coming, something bigger than your tiny little minds could ever imagine! And when it comes, no one will be able to stop it, not even you, Malfoy. Not even the infamous Harry Potter!" The woman cackled, evilly.

"That still doesn't explain why you want Lucie?" Sco-Malfoy drawls once again, tearing his eyes from mine and standing up, he quickly offers his hand to me, and hauls me to my feet.

"Ha ha! There we are, the million galleon question!" She says sarcastically, "Oh, Lucie. Such a beautiful girl. So quiet and peaceful. Ahhh. As we all know her father played a large part in the second wizarding war. But her mother, hah! River black, the infamous River Black, don't get me started on her. Lets just say, Malfoy, I couldn't resist?" I looked at my feet, catching the sight of my hand, which shockingly was intertwined with Malfoy's- but the strange thing was, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. "Wait a second? River Black? How do you know my mother?" I said, my voice small.

"Oh! Me and your mother go way, way, waaay back. Sweetie, even before Hogwarts!" The woman smirked, Oh godric.

"Amelie." I said simply, looking into her eyes.

"Excuse me?" The woman said taken a back.

"You're Amelie Black. You're my mum's sister. The evil one. The one she never mentions. I thought you looked familiar! The same hair, eyes, face, figure- Godric, you could be twins!" I smirked back at her. Scorpious.. I MEAN MALFOY… squeezed my hand in a comforting manner. I smiled up at him, but his face was glued on Amelie's.

"Wow, I underestimated you, Lucie. You're cleverer than I imagined." Amelie said, gob smacked, " Oh well, Amelie Black- at your service." Amelie cried over dramatically..

**DUN DUN DUN. **

**So Amelie is Lucie's auntie. River's sister! Hmm, another cliffy! Tell me what you think? I mean three reviews? Really? Omg, please? R&R!**

**Virtual cookies for whoever reviews!**

**Love, Caity. **

**Xxxxxxx.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Wait, what? Explain that again?

"Wow, I underestimated you, Lucie. You're cleverer than I imagined." Amelie said, gob smacked, "Oh well, Amelie Black- at your service." Amelie cried over dramatically…

"Excuse me? What?" Malfoy said incredulously, his eyebrows furrowed, I could hear the cogs in his mind reeling, trying to figure out the whole situation. I could have laughed, a Malfoy confused! People in our school would pay money to see this! HAHA! Lucie, focus, now is not the time. Right, oookay.

"Godric, you're not the brightest fairy on the Christmas tree are you?" Amelie smirked… Again. It's scary how alike her and my mum is, they even smirk the same, it's like looking at my mum. "Hey!" I shouted defensively, Malfoy looked at me amused at my defending him- bloody prat- although I still had hold of his hand, I still hated the idiot. Right? Yeah.

"Okay, okay, you might want to buy your girlfriend a muzzle, Malfoy." Amelie grinned evilly, _how dare she? I'm not his girlfriend, nor am I in need of muzzle!_

**You sure about that?**

_Pretty sure, thank you._

**Hmm, whatever you say.**

"One: I'll pass thanks. Two: she's not my girlfriend." Sc-Malfoy drawled in bored tone, still not letting go of my hand, looking into Amelie's eyes. There was something about this that wasn't quite right; if she was going to injure us or tell us something shouldn't she have said something already? Hm, something wasn't adding up. Amelie took three steps forwards and looked up into Malfoy's eyes and whispered, "If she's not your girlfriend, then why are you holding her hand?"

Before Malfoy could answer I spoke up, "Hold up, what's this all about? No, I don't want your life story; I want to know what you want, now." I said forcefully, looking around the room in search of my wand, where the hell was it? I checked my back pockets, and my robe pockets, what the hell?

"Oh, okay. You want to know what I want. I want you. Dead. Both of you." Amelie said in a bored tone, looking at her red nails in false admiration.

"Then do it then?" Malfoy said, regaining his composure.

"Nah, not tonight, there'll be a time. Just not yet."

"Wait, what? Why do you want us dead?" I seethed, narrowing my eyes; I was getting angry at this idiot.

"Well, I unlike your dear mother did not marry an utter idiot who loves plants that spit disgusting smelling, foul liquids. I have standards." She spat, "Your mother killed the person I loved the most! She took him from me! And now, I plan to return the favour." Her eyes filled with rage as she spat these words like venom. "Of course your dear father needs to learn his place too, he helped her take this away from me, my whole day came crashing down that day, the bumbling idiot!" she raged, pacing back and forth in front of my very eyes, I clenched my fists. How dare she talk about my dad that way! HOW DARE HER! Malfoy squeezed my hand, looking down at me with a questioning look. I looked at him with anger plain in my eyes; he sent me a look that clearly said, calm down.

"Okay then, Black. Why Scorpious? He has nothing to do with this? Let him go? Kill me? Wouldn't make a difference anyway?" I growled.

"Oh, feisty one you are, just like your mother! Ha! Oh Malfoy's parents owe me big time, biiig time! And why don't you ask your boyfriend yourself, because I'm sure he knows why I hate him, deep down. He knows." Amelie explained in her venomous tone.

"For the last time, he's not my boyfriend, you impossible toad." I seethed, "You want revenge? Hm? Then do it, no one is stopping you?" I reluctantly released Scorpious' hand and stepped forward, "I mean, what I have to live for?" I laughed half heartedly.

"NO. Your time is running out anyway-" she was cut off by an almighty crash. My head shot towards the wall to my left, there in the explosion hole stood, my anxious looking mother, furious father, flabbergasted head teacher and Mr and Mrs Malfoy.

"Amelie?" My mother screeched, her brown eyes filling with utter hatred.

"This is not over, River!" Amelie screamed before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. I coughed multiple times before running over to my parents. "Mum, Dad!" I yelled, running towards them. My mum enveloped me in a hug and I felt safe, like I was untouchable. Of course I knew she would be back, with this thing that was coming to kill me and Scorpious but I was safe now.

Several hours later, my mother had listened intently to mine and Scorpious' story of our detention and Amelie's plan and said she needed to go home and contact the auror office to keep an eye out from any out of the ordinary behaviour. Professor McGonagall left us in the hospital wing and left to talk with dad about any precautions needed for our safety. And right now? Scorpious is talking with his parents, whilst I am pretending to sleep. "Son, who is she?" Astoria enquired, in a soft voice- wow, her voice sounded like bells.

"Who?" Scorpious said, stubbornly, I could just imagine his facial expression, his eyes cold and hard with his mouth in a thin line, I had to try my hardest not to laugh.

"You know exactly who, so come on tell us." Astoria said her bell-like voice harder than before.

"She's just a girl; she's in some of my classes. Why do you ask?" He drawled his voice lighter than I've ever heard it.

"She's very beautiful. Especially for a Longbottom." I heard a smile in Astoria's voice. I heard Scorpi- whoa, wait have I just been calling him Scorpious?- MALFOY groans. "Dad, tell her to stop embarrassing me!" He snarled.

"Astoria, leave the boy alone. You're clearly just being nosy." Draco said in a cold, hard voice.

"Well, I'm sorry for caring, I just wanted to know. She seemed lovely." Astoria said harshly. I started to stir, which I'm guessing The Malfoys noticed as they said, "We have to go, darling. I'll see you at Christmas, keep an eye out and write if you see anything you don't like." Astoria chimed and left the hospital wing. "What did I miss?" I asked Malfoy, getting off the bed and walking towards him. "My parents being idiots." He laughed rather genuinely, "Hey, Luce, whets that?" he said pointing at a black owl with cobalt eyes sitting on the bedside table, holding a blood red envelope. "And owl, what do you think?" I muttered, as he went over to the owl and ripped the letter from its beak. He hastily read it. "Hey, you might want to read this." He drawled. I walked over to him and read:

THIS IS NOT OVER. YOU'RE DEAD.

**Oh-oh. Well a bit of Scorpious/Lucie action there ;)**

**Stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: such a charmer.

The next day I made my way down to breakfast, the words YOU'RE DEAD imprinted in my mind. Soon enough Gwen and Rose interrupted my thought, "Lucie, are you okay?" Concern flashing in her brown eyes, she quickly pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Erm, I'm fine." I said, questioningly.

"Oh, it's just you didn't come up to the dorms last night, we thought you like- died or something!" Gwen gave me a shaky laugh.

"Oh! Well, I'm fine thanks, I felt really sick last night and went to the hospital wing for some potion- Madame pomfrey just said I could stay there for the night it stead of getting into trouble!" I laughed rather- or what I hoped would be rather convincingly. Rose laughed and merely nodded as we sat down at Gryffindor table. "Alright, Luce?" Albus smiled, sitting opposite Gwen and piling bacon and scrambled eggs onto his plate.

"Yup. You?" I replied, trying to eat my toast and read the daily prophet at the same time.

"I'm cool thanks." He said with his mouth full, spraying food everywhere as he did so, Gwen shot him a disgusted look. "I said say it don't spray it, Al." I laughed at my ridiculously cheesy joke, as did Rose. "What've we got today?" Gwen asked, taking a bite of her hash brown. Rose immediately pulled her timetable out of her turquoise backpack and replied, "Divination, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration and Arithmacy." I groaned, "Hm, anyways where's Jordy?" Rose and Gwen coughed awkwardly and looked at their plates, whilst Al snapped, "He's got new friends- Slytherins.." I looked towards the slytherin table, where Jordy was sat with Parker Goyle and his cronies, talking to the prat that is Malfoy. My hand tingled as I remembered the touch of his hand on mine- snap out of it Lucie! "Come, on let's go to hell- I mean divination." Gwen corrected after earning a glare from Rose. I snorted.

Ugh! I hate divination! Especially with Professor Trelawney! Talking about death omens and other crap like that- what a load of old drivel. And to make it worse? It's with the Slytherin's. I don't know why but when I saw Melody Le-Vance flirting with Scor- Malfoy, I felt something bubble deep within inside an emotion I've never felt before. But I swear to Godric if she bloody well flicks her hair one more time, I'll drop kick her in the nose. No lies.

"Did anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare, Longbottom." Le-Vance sneered, as her little group snickered. Melody Le-Vance was the biggest slut I've ever met in my life, she's a bigger slut than Pippa Vane! She has long, straight blonde hair that reaches her ribcage, with big baby blue eyes and the most curvy figure known to man- and the unfair thing? She can get any guy she wants… "Shut it, Le-Vance." Gwen spat from beside me, flipping her black hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, Longbottom. You should learn to keep that dog on a leash." Taunted Pippa Vane, flicking her raven hair to the side, flashing her dark blue eyes dangerously.

"Who're you talking to, you miserable toad!" Rose snarled at vane, hatred clear in her eyes.

"Well, definatly not you weasel." Vane spat.

"Who're you calling a weasel, you're the one who looks like one!" Gwen seethed and I laughed. "You think that's funny Longbottom?" Julia Saints growled, her honey eyes glaring at me, flicking her ginger hair.. WHAT WAS WITH EVERYONE FLICKING THE GODDAMN HAIR! I rolled my eyed, "Obviously?" I laughed again.

"Well, I don't know why you laughed at that, seen as though you look like a otter!" I laughed in her face.

"Shut it Saints! Or do I have to make you?" threatened Gwen.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots!" Saints snickered, just as Gwen smacked her square in the jaw.

"YOU BITCH!" screamed Vane, launching herself at Gwen, only to be stopped by Rose kneeing her in the gut. "PROTEGA MAXIMA!" I yelled creating a forcefeild around all the girls.

Less than half an hour later everything was calm and we were all leaving Hell in one piece- thankfully. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me through a tapestry, I groaned as I hit the wall opposite, "Meet me later? Kitchens? 7?" Malfoy drawled, smirking. I nodded, flashing a small smile before heading to charms rubbing my back.

The rest of the hours flew by and before I knew it I was sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea and some chocolate biscuits reading Romeo and Juliet- waiting for Malfoy. It was relaxing actually. Of course I didn't wear anything special for Malfoy, just a pair of red jeans, my white doc martens and a white floaty shirt with a black blazer on top- casual I would say? Hm?

"Romeo and Juliet, how romantic." Malfoy sniggered, as he walked towards Kerry the houself I took the time to look him up and down, dark jeans, white converse, striped white t-shirt and a black zipped hoody- nice. "Shut up, just because you don't have a romantic bone in your body." I snapped, taking a sip of tea once he had sat down.

"Excuse me? I invented romance." He quipped, receiving his coffee off Kerry.

"What? I think you'll find William Shakespeare invented romance, not you. You're about as romantic as a teaspoon." I smirked.

"Hmm, I'll prove you wrong." He drawled.

"Yeaaaah, sure you will." I said sarcastically. He laughed, once again showing his perfectly straight, white teeth, which made him look even more perfect- how is that even possible? LUCIE? What are you saying?

**Told you! Told you found him attractive!**

_Who wouldn't find him attractive? I mean come on. I never said he wasn't attractive? I said I wasn't attracted to him!_

**Still.**

_GO away._

I really have to stop arguing with myself, seriously. "Sickle for your thoughts?" Malfoy enquired, sipping his coffee.

"Oh, just thinking about yesterday." I said in a small voice.

"Whoa, what about it?" Malfoy replied, his eyebrows rising.

"Just slightly worried, that's all."

"About?" Malfoy pressed, he's bloody persistant, I'll tell you that.

"Dying." I mumbled, taking another sip of tea.

"You're not going to die, Lucie." Malfoy said sternly. I looked into his grey eyes and searched for any hint of humour but found none. "You can't say that!" I scolded.

"Well, I am. I won't let anyone hurt you, Lucie." He vowed, no hint of laughter in his voice. _Is this real? This isn't the Malfoy I know? AHA! A breakthrough._

"Anyways, what happened to calling me Longbottom?" I exclaimed, quickly changing the subject.

"Takes too much effort- Lucie is easier." He smiled, resting his hand on the table, I longed to reach out and hold it, I was literally desperate to, but my mind was saying no, Godric lucie you can't- so I resisted.

After about three hours later I was back in my dorm, I quickly jumped in the shower and changed into my pyjamas and climbed into the bed. The sound of Gwen's snores echoing around me, weren't half as loud as Sc-Malfoy's voice saying 'I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Lucie.'

Hm, Famous last words.

**Review?**

**Stay tuned. **

**Cait.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I didn't update earlier I've been busy. But I'm off school for a bit so I hope to update some more chapters, I've got chapters thirteen, fourteen and fifteen already written but I need to edit them some more- sorry once again. In sixteen I believe the dance will be happening, but things could change. **

**If you read this, please review I mean four reviews, yes thank you to all the reviewers but some more would be lovely! Cyber hugs for all those who review. Plus I'll love you forever. Also read my new fanfic! It comes in handy, trust me you'll hear more about Hazel in this story too, it all links in;)**

**Sorry about the babbling. **

**Chapter twelve… **

**Caity x x x**

Chapter Twelve: I didn't know you had it in you.

"Lucieeeee! Wake up! I have a date!" Gwen yelled at me, pushing me out of bed and onto the floor. Ouch, bloody welsh cow! Wait, did she say DATE? "WHAT date? WHO WITH?" I babbled loudly, walking over to my wardrobe sleepily.

"Oh, erm just the Ravenclaw." Gwen blushed, avoiding eye contact- since when does Gwen blush?

"Ooh, who?" I laughed, studying my best friend's pyjama clad form, her over sized t-shirt reaching her thighs and her overly-large violent orange, pants skimming over her legs.

"His name's Sam Hadlow." Remarked Rose exiting the bathroom, brushing her teeth as she did so. "Sam?" I asked, "Never heard of the kid? So, whatcha' going to wear?"

"Erm?" Gwen blushed yet again- what's with all this blushing?

I sighed, "Leave it to me."

After an hour's hard work I had both Gwen and Rose ready for their dates. They both looked beautiful, as usual. Just as they left I suddenly realised they had left me to go to Hogsmede on my own… How nice of them. So I quickly threw on some black skinny jeans, a red jumper, my docs, grabbed my bag and left.

Hogsmede was beautiful. It never failed to take my breath away. It is truly magical, no pun intended. Even in the thick fog and heavy rain you could still make out Honeydukes, Zonko's joke shop, and the three broomsticks. I stood at the entrance and stared, it was mesmerising. It was only then that I realise that I was literally freezing. I was shaking. "Cold?" said a familiar drawling voice, I quickly spun round to meet Malfoy's gaze. "Slightly." I chortled. He shrugged his black zipped hoodie off and handed it to me; I took it gingerly and put it over my jumper- it smelted like heaven… No, Lucie it smells like bat's brains… No but seriously. "Better?" Malfoy smirked as he began to walk, I followed.

"Yup." I blushed, colour flooding my cheeks.

"Where are your nerdy little friends?" He chuckled. I shot him an almost playful glare, which made him laugh harder. "Dates." I shrugged.

"And they, erm, left you on your own?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't mind being on my own." I snapped, over defensively. He raised both of his hands as if he was surrendering. I smiled shyly.

"I never said you minded. Just thought you would be spending time together?" He replied. Then a thought came crashing into my mind, "I'm worried Malfoy." I said suddenly, stopping dead in front of the shrieking shack. "About what?" he replied, taking in his surroundings.

"Amelie? She's going to get her revenge some how- isn't she?" I said in a monotone, staring directly at the pitiful building in front of me.

"Probably." He drawled, looking straight forward. Oh, well isn't he helpful?

"Hmm." I sighed, he looked at me rather strangely, "So where's your girlfriend?" I spat, venomously. Malfoy looked at me, rather surprised at my sudden change of tone.

"Wait. Girlfriend?"

"Melody Le-vance? She was literally throwing herself at you in divination?" I regretted the words as soon as they had left my mouth.

"One. She's not my girlfriend. Two. I never really noticed," Pfft like I believed that, "And three. Even if she was, why would you care?" he drawled, studying me closely.

"I don't. Just merely curious." I replied coolly. And yet again we lapsed into silence; I wouldn't say it was awkward more, cold? **Well if you weren't such a bitch, then maybe you wouldn't lapse into silence?**

_When are you going to get the hint? I don't need you. _

**Right, you keep telling yourself that. But one day you are going to need I, and guess what? I might not be there. **

_Well be that if it may, I don't need you now. _

I Swear I'm insane.

"Oh there you are!" I heard Gwen squeal from behind me, thank Godric she broke that silence I feared I may die of old age, I spun round to meet her gaze. "He kissed me, Luce, Kissed me? Can you believe someone is interested in me?" she was blushing like crazy, "I just wanted to let you know, I'll fill you in tonight, I promise." Then she sped off, how kind of her to leave me once again, so grateful to have a friend like her… I turned round to meet Malfoy's gaze he was staring at me curiously, "What?" I snapped, looking away from his steely gaze. He suddenly stopped and said defensively, "I'm not allowed to look at you anymore, sorry!" then once again awkwardly cold silence ensued. He cast a glance behind me and stepped closer towards me and grabbed my hand. I glared at him, "There's someone watching us…" He whispered, I began to panic my heart felt like it was going to fall to the floor.

"Well, well, well. NEver expected to see you so soon." Amelie smirked, latching on my hand digging her cat like nails into my flesh causing it to bleed, before you could say 'quidditch' we were lay on the cold rotten wood floor of the shrieking shack, in a pitiful state of a once bedroom area. I stood up and dragged Malfoy to his feet. "I'm sick of your crap! What do you want from me?" I yelled in frustration, "I've done nothing to you! Heck! I haven't seen you before you said you wanted us dead; the only reasons I know who you are is because of pictures! Now you want me dead, where is your logic you despicable wart!" I spat the last words with venom.

"Sweetie, you have met me before I promise you. And your little friend, Gwen? She's important in everything I'm about to say." I listened to her intently. "There is a prophecy which refers to us. Me, You, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Your mum, your dad, Gwen and your little sister. But that is not why I want you dead, like I said your parents took the person I love away from me, but they didn't only take him, they took my child. They took her. And now I want revenge? You know why I'm telling you all this? Because I think you deserve to know why your very own auntie wants to kill you. But that's not the only thing that the prophecy refers to-" She was interrupted by Malfoy saying, "The mysterious child. The child that was the mistake. The child who was the outcome of revenge. Yeah I know."

I looked at him bewildered. "What does the prophecy say exactly?" I croaked out, unable to think straight, a child? My parents taking a child? The Malfoys? My sister? This was all too much to handle right now. And to top it off, Malfoy knew about this and never told me was tipping me over the edge. Amelie sighed, running a hand through her black hair, "We can't tell you Lucie, you have to be told by Mr. Malfoy and your mother. When they believe you are ready, they will tell you." She cast me an apologetic look, "Honestly, there is a set date of this battle, the day the worlds collide. But it's not today. I just thought you should know. You looked quite scared." She sounded like she was actually concerned.

"But how come Malfoy knows?" I shot Malfoy a dark look. He rolled his eyes, but remained silent.

"He was told. Of course, Draco would be better prepared; he already knew this would happen. So did Astoria. Heck, so did your mother, Lucie. They have to decide when you are ready and when the time is right you will know." Amelie said monotonously, looking at the wood floor, "You can go." She sighed. I was utterly confused? She was letting us go? Oh well.

Malfoy and I left the shrieking shack in silence, and carried on walking in silence until I finally spat, "You knew why she wanted us and you didn't tell me?" My green eyes darkened and I looked at him coldly.

"Like she said, when the time is right you will be told the prophecy." Malfoy replied, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. I tutted. "Yeah, right. Poor old Lucie, always the last to know." I muttered under my breath and padded back to the castle. I left Malfoy alone almost immediately. I was cold, confused, angry and frustrated. I wanted to yell, to scream, to show them that I should know! Did they not trust me? Did they think I was too immature to handle this, I could sure as hell handle it better than Malfoy, that's for sure? I walked in the dormitory to find it empty. I kicked off my shoes, replaced my jeans with grey joggers and grabbed my book and settled on my bed.

I have a bad feeling about all this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah so here's chapter thirteen, sorry about the long author's note at the top of chapter 12. Just needed to point some things out. **

…

Chapter Thirteen: I need you understand.

The next week flew over, much to my surprise. I had less and less encounters with Malfoy and so did every one else by the looks of it. He was rarely seen at meal times. And if I'm honest it started to worry me. But that's not the only thing I'm worried about first of all the dance is next Saturday and of course the prophecy which I had painfully pushed to the back of my brain to hide my never ending anger about the whole situation.

"So, what colour dress are you wearing? Luce?" Gwen sang, as we walked to breakfast on Saturday morning, "Because we have to choose this week, Lucie, It's next Saturday!"

"I don't even know if I'm going to go." I muttered, taking a seat next to Albus, "Hey al." I smiled.

"What? Why?" Gwen squealed taking a bite of her toast looking at me like I'd grown an extra head. Rose took a seat opposite me, settled her bag on the floor and grabbed a piece of toast and said, "It's up to her, Gwen." And swiftly turned to talk to Nicole Thomas, a shy girl with beautiful mocha coloured skin, honey coloured eyes and chocolate brown curls which fell past her waist. Gwen huffed. "Well, for starters, you have a date, that Sam kid. And Rose is probably got a date, probably that kid she went to Hogsmede with… What's his name? Erm, Chris Castles. And I'll be on my own, and to be frank I don't wear dresses. "I explained.

"Suit yourself then." She scoffed, rolling her hazel eyes. Hm, she looked extremely like someone; the more I looked at her the more familiar she became. How bad is that? She's my best friend and I'm just noticing that she looks vaguely familiar? Godric. I look around the hall and my eyes focus on none other than Malfoy, he's sat next to Jake and Maisie, his fan girls all looking at him like he's god's gift, Pfft. He of course pays them no attention… Aw, from the angle he looks… wow, just wow. SHUT UP LUCIE. Gwen looks at me strangely but gets up and stomps away.

(…)

I swear to Godric, whoever created the subject of History of Magic, I'm going to murder them. I feel like murdering Binns, although he's already dead I would try my bloody best to kill him and silence that droning voice of his. Of course Rose, being the little goody two shoes she is, is taking notes and looking interested, as was Al who was sat next to her, Gwen is sat next to Parker Goyle and looks as though she's about to shoot him an unforgivable, and me? Well I have the displeasure of sitting next to Jake Flint, at least he doesn't smell or looks like a troll. "Oi. Longbottom." Flint sneers from beside me, I look at him through my fringe and glare. "What?" I snap.

"What's happening with Malfoy?" He smirks, pig.

"Nothing, I haven't seen him." I snarl and start listening to Binns (well pretending).

"I'm worried about him, Longbottom. He doesn't eat at all, he seems to skulk around and he's incredibly quiet. It's just he's my best friend, it's just slightly annoying and worrying…" He said solemnly. I looked at him strangely but ignored him. Right now I'm worried even more… My eyes darted round the room, no Malfoy wasn't here. I racked my brains, no he wasn't in herbology. Oh Godric, I've killed the poor bugger.

As soon as that horrific lesson was over I ran to the kitchens, where I hoped Malfoy would be. If he wasn't, well I don't know. It's not like I care or anything. It's just that, erm; I don't want this on my conscience? Yeah, that reason seems plausible. I quickly tickled the pear on the painting and raced in to the beautiful smelling coven. Nope, he wasn't there. I ran throughout the castle in search of the rodent that I called Malfoy to have no luck. Then it hit me. I ran up many different staircases to the very top and along to the astronomy tower. And there he was in all his glory, Malfoy. He sat his legs crossed and up to his chest, his pale hand clasped around his knees holding them in place, looking out into the grounds. Without thinking I sat next to him bringing my legs up to my chest. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I breathed quietly.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Malfoy said quietly, "I'm sorry, Lucie."

I looked up at him to find he hadn't yet looked at me. "Whatever." I flipped his apology off. That's when he turned round and stood up. I followed suit. He rested his slender hands on my shoulders, looking down into my eyes. "Lucie, I know it's difficult." He said.

"No, you don't!" I yelled trying to shrug out of his grasp but no, he wouldn't let me go.

"If you just listen to me." He said in a painful tone, "You have to trust me. I know it's hard but you have to. Things are about to get tougher and when they do we have to trust each other. You know I promised that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you? This Is me keeping that promise." His tone was hard but soothing.

"Why?" I stated dumbly.

"Because you just have to trust me." He replied vaguely, releasing his grip on my shoulders.

"Do you trust me?" I asked randomly.

"Yes." I gasped, he trusted me?

"Please, tell me what the prophecy means?" I asked quietly.

"No. I can't." he said clutching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes you can." I soothed, reaching and pulling his hand away from his nose causing him to look into my eyes again.

"No, you don't understand. I literally can't. I'm so sorry." His tone was painful to listen to, as if he was having a rather large internal battle with himself. I didn't want him to talk in that tone, it made me feel awful. Then I did something I never thought I would do I grabbed his hand and turned to look into the pale grey sky.

"I'll just take it as it comes then." I said quietly ignoring his questioning gaze.

What the hell was wrong with me?


	14. Chapter 14

**Tbh I haven't had time to upload my other fan fiction that I said I was going to upload. I love writing this story! And I'm sorry that I kept you waiting. **

**Also, thank you so much LOSTcharlie-claireLOST for your review, thank you so so so much! Cyber hug for you!**

**Anyway on with chapter fourteen.**

Chapter fourteen: I dislike shopping and you.

The following weekend I was dragged literally kicking and screaming to the beautiful village of Hogsmede to buy stupid dresses for a ball I didn't really want to go to. You see for one Gwen had literally forced me into going to the ball because she thought it would be 'an experience' and two, I hated bloody shopping. It's for girls, I know what you're thinking, Lucie you are a girl I already know this but shopping is boring and holds no interest. Of course whilst I was kicking and screaming Gwen was howling with laughter, Rose just stood and smirked at my displeasure. I hated the both of them.

Once I had calmed myself down and had began to sulk all the way down the main street my face obviously looking not impressed. I caught none other that Scorpious Malfoy's gaze. You know I really have to stop introducing Malfoy by saying 'none other', because to be frank he is the only person you would guess and the only boy I actually interact with. After the little hand holding interaction we had barely even spoken to each other. It wasn't awkward, it just I felt the need to distance myself from him as I have realised I act slightly bipolar towards the poor bugger.

Anyway.. Back to shopping. "Gwen, please." I groaned as Gwen dragged me into yet another dress shop.

"Stop whining and look for a dress before I shoot you an unforgivable." Gwen snapped walking over to a rack that held all sorts of gruesome looking multi coloured dresses. I walked over to the opposite side of the shop which looked as though the few racks that stood in front of me held plainly coloured, intricate dresses. I plucked a black dress out of the single rack before me. It had a lace bodice and lace three quarter sleeves, the collar was circular and the skirt was black, pleated velvet. I smiled to myself. "Gwen, I'm going to try this on!" I yelled from the door leading to the changing room. Once inside, I slipped off my dark wash skinny jeans, my plain purple floaty shirt and my docs and slipped the dress on. It hugged to my small waist, and reached delicately to my mid thigh. I walked from the changing room and ran towards the shop floor. "Gwen!" I yelled. I began to search for her until I bumped into someone, I went flying towards the floor but was caught at the last moment. "You really need to be more-" Scorpious Malfoy started but stopped abruptly when he looked at my outfit. He looked me up and down, the emotion of pride filling his grey orbs.

"What?" I snapped slightly too harshly, looking at my socked feet.

"Nothing." He said slightly to quickly, regaining his usual composure.

"Whatever. Have you seen Gwen? And what are you doing here?" I said without a breath.

"She told me to tell you that she's gone to another shop and that she would meet you back at the castle. And erm, Maisie." He gestured towards the beautiful slytherin girl flicking through racks of green dresses.

"Oh, well I may as well continue shopping on my own then." I huffed silently.

"Maisie and I are meeting Jake in ten." Malfoy chuckled.

"It's fine, I'm going back to the castle." I snapped, storming over to the racks of black shoes, I plucked a pair of velvet platform heels with a small bow on and placed them on my socked feet. "Opinions?"

"You look lovely, Lucie." I nodded abruptly and stalked back to the changing rooms.

Once I had arrived back at the castle, it was near enough deserted. Hm, I'm going to kill Gwen when I see her again. I traipsed back to my dorm and collapsed onto my bed. Then it hit me.

Malfoy complimented me!

**This is short I know, I just wanted you to see Lucie's opinion on shopping… which is rather the same as mine. **

**.com/lucie_longbottoms_ball_gown/set?id=41363787**

**^Lucie's dress and shoes if you're interested. **

**I'M SO SORRY! I'M SUFFERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK. I MAY RETURN TO THIS STORY AT SOME POINT IN THE NEXT TWO MONTHS. BUT I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA BREWING FOR ANOTHER SCORPIUS MALFOY FANFICTION. SO STAY TUNED AND KEEP REVEIWING. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING.  
><strong>


End file.
